I will always be your Snips
by loveanisoka
Summary: She is broken inside, she never wanted this. SEASON 5 SPOILER. Enjoy


**I will always be your Snips**

I walk in the Jedi Temple hallways for the last time, I am leaving the Order, I can´t trust in the Jedi anymore. They didn´t trusted in me when I needed their help. They turned around and they showed me their backs… I loved to be a Jedi but if I am a Jedi again, who says that they will not make the same mistake? I have been fighting in this war 5 years; years that I could be lived like a normal teenager you know hanging out with boys, watching movies, listen music, going to parties, having boyfriends, loving someone but instead of that I wasted these years fighting in a war to protect the Galaxy, the Republic and The Jedis, and they only gave me their backs. They have taken all my security in myself, The Temple was my house, they are… no, they were my family because if they were really my family they could believe in me. Now what I have? Nothing. I have not a home, family and I can never really trust in anyone. I trusted in my friend: Barris. And she betrayed me, I trusted in the Council and they ignored me… The only person who was and is at my side until the end is Anakin.

-Ahsoka, stop- I heard him yell, I did not turn.

-Ahsoka I need to talk to you- I decided to turn around and make this easier- Why are you doing this? He said to me.

-The Council didn´t trust me so how I can trust myself?-

-What about me? I believe in you, I stood by you-

-I know you believed in me Anakin and I´m grateful for that, but this isn´t about you. I can´t stay here any longer, not now- I turn my face.

-The Jedi Order is your life, you can´t just throw it away like this Ahsoka, you are making a mistake-

-Maybe… But I have to sort this out on my own without the Council, without you- I turn around, I can´t see him…

-I understand, more than you realize. I understand wanting to walk away from the Order-

-I know- I say and I start to walk away. This ripped my heart in two. I love my Master, he became like my big brother… and maybe more. He is my life, I don´t know why I am leaving him… But I need to find my way. I can´t stuck here anymore, he only stare at me when I walk away. This is our good-bye, why this is so difficult? What happened to us?

Memories start to appear in my head, when he saved me thousand times, the first time he called me Snips, when we were messing around, when we talked for hours but we never got tired. But never again, I´m no longer a padawan, I´m no longer his padawan, I´m no longer the Commander Tano and I´m no longer a Jedi, this is my end? I will leave the Order like a coward? Yes. I ask myself where is the strong and confident girl I used to be? Maybe she is buried very deep inside me or she only disappeared because I can´t find the courage that I always had, sometimes I miss the little snippy girl that I used to be… Without problems, just messing with my master and the Clones… I used to smile every day and making others smile. But now I´m a serious teenager, who barely smiles or laugh, now I realize I have not called Anakin with his nick name that I gave him years ago, I have not called him Skyguy. This war had exterminated until the innocence and the hope have disappeared resulting death and the war. I hope one day I can be the same person that I used to be. I have matured but I want to smile again but I know that will be difficult because without Anakin on my side I will not be happy again, I start to cry.

-Snips- Anakin says behind me, I turned around with tears on my eyes.-Take care, I don´t want to lose you… again and forever.- A tear rolled down his face, he is hurt, I hurted him. I can´t take it anymore I start to run towards him and I give him a hug, I start to cry in his arms.

-I will miss you so much Skyguy, I´m so sorry. - He cracked and starts to sob in my shoulder.

-You are my little Snips, I´m not ready to let you go.- He hugs me tightly.- Why you are leaving me? Please my little girl don´t leave me… I´m not ready yet cause I knew this would happen but I don´t expect it to be so early, I can´t live without you, please stay here with me, little sister.

-You know that I can´t- I say when I get away from him- I need to find what I´m supposed to be cause I ´m not a Jedi, that´s not my destiny…

-Alright Snips, I love you little sister.

- I love you big brother and remember I will always be your Snips… Skyguy- I start to walk away again… Good bye Skyguy. Suddenly an old memory come to my mind… ¨Hi, I´m Ahsoka Tano, and I´m the new learner Padawan of Master Skywalker¨

**The end **

**Alright sorry for not upload the other history but I had have many homework but I´m here again I need and I want to write this one shot to shown how Anakin and Ahsoka feelings well some feelings like the hug and the change of words never happen but well… I cry with the last chapter because this is the end of Ahsoka Tano? Please say me what do you think and I will upload soon the other history I promise you. **


End file.
